To Steele A Premium Christmas
by RJ Harrington
Summary: Creamy thighs, wet kisses, Remington losing his shirt ... What more could you want from a short diddy for Christmas! Reviews welcome and encouraged.


December 2010

To Steele A Premium Christmas

By R.J. Harrington,

Laura felt the warmth of Remington's hand slide along the inside of her thigh. At the edge of his bed, it was a precarious perch. The television wailed "Gone With the Wind" in glorious Technicolor with Remington stretched onto his side to peer around Mildred and Lester. Laura closed her eyes. How she longed for his hand to keep going, to never stop touching. She'd worked overtime for the last hour trying to resist the lustful urges building since he wrapped his arm around her waist on the balcony. It was a game of cat and mouse and the cat was clearly winning. Rhett and Scarlett's passion wasn't helping – but with Mildred and Lester still there she wasn't about to give in. She clamped her legs on his fingers.

Suddenly, the magic of "Gone With The Wind" on the newly installed four-foot television took a back seat. The guests had to go.

Remington reached behind Laura and snagged the remote, slyly pressing the button to change the channel. The screen popped to monochrome fuzz.

"Oh, damn, it seems we have a bit of a compatibility problem."

"Again boss? Can't you fix it? We were almost to the burning of Atlanta."

"Nope, sorry, Mildred, but it looks like Rhett will have to wait to give a damn until I can get Monroe to send the proper cables."

"But, I thought you said …"

"Well, it looks like I was wrong, so, good night, here's your coat. And, Lester, 'ol boy, looks as if you'll get that early trip home after all."

"It's too late to drive home, Steele, so I'm free to stay."

"Really?"

By now Laura was struggling to keep a straight face. While Mildred and Lester had yet to catch on, she was fully aware of his agenda. Her lips curved at the edges.

"Sure. I can help ya work on the connections, maybe git it workin' again."

"Um. Lester, I appreciate the offer mate," Remington grasped Lester's shoulder and handed him his jacket, "but it's getting late, we've all had a long day and we've got an early start tomorrow."

"No, you don't chief. Remember, you had me clear your schedule."

Only Laura's hand kept a giggle from escaping.

"Thank you, Mildred."

The disgruntled look on Remington's face and Laura's hand shielding a smile finally clicked. "Oh! Oh, right, boss. Sorry, I … uh … I'm … Let's go, Lester."

The four said their good-byes in the hallway and Mildred and Lester headed for the elevator. Remington closed the door.

"Remind me never to invite anyone over, ever."

Laura didn't respond, spending her time unbuttoning what was left to unbutton of his shirt. He'd lost the sweater during the argument with Mildred, leaving less to wade through.

"Laura?"

"Yes." Her lips brushed his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, I must not be doing it right." The wet kisses now slipped to his chest.

"Laura, wait a minute."

"Wait? I never thought I'd hear that word from _you_."

What a Philly he'd corralled.

"I have something for you."

Remington strode to the kitchen and returned with a small box.

"What is this?"

"An early Christmas present."

"Why not wait until Christmas?"

"I have more than one, Laura, don't worry. This case with Perennial just made me painfully aware that we may not always have the time we expect. So, I wanted to give you this now as a sign of my," Laura's eyes quickly caught his stare, "commitment."

It wasn't the "L" word but she'd take it. She carefully unwrapped the box, making sure not to rip the sparkling silver paper, and flipped it open. Expecting to find earrings or a necklace, she found neither. She stared at the object and then looked up quizzically. Remington's voice caught in his throat as he fought nervousness that rivaled a marriage proposal. He finally regained enough courage to offer a breathy explanation.

"It's a coin I received when I was 11."

Laura still wasn't sure where this was going or why he looked so scared, but she knew if she interrupted him now, he might not ever get it out, so she quietly listened, holding the coin gently in her palm. Remington started to shift, wringing his hands.

"As I shuffled from home to home throughout that winter, I ended up at a cottage in North Highland with a wonderful old woman named Marguerite. She was missing half of her teeth and there wasn't a piece of clothing that escaped a tear, but, OH, could she cook. She cooked wonderful soups and ciders, and knitted me a pair of mittens and a muffler, which she left by the hearth on Christmas morning. When the chill finally thawed, it was time to move on. The morning I left, she handed me this box with the coin."

Laura brushed her thumb across the engraving, _En vous, la vie est éternelle_.

"It means 'In you, life is eternel.'"

Laura was afraid to look up for fear her emotions would betray her. She could barely breathe.

"It was a reminder that life is meant to be savored. Marguerite asked that I keep it until I found someone who embodied life for me, someone who captured my imagination and my heart. That someone is you."

Tears spilled onto Laura's cheeks. She shook her head and could only manage a strained whisper, "I don't know what to say. This is … the best gift anyone has ever given me."

Remington wiped the tears and leaned to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"Merry Christmas, Laura."

"I don't think there's anything I could give you that could top this."

"Well, there is one thing."

Remington slid his hand over hers and started toward the bedroom. Oh, this man and his single-mindedness. Laura sniffled and giggled as she trotted behind him.

Once inside the door, Remington suggestively slid his shirt from his shoulders never breaking the connection with Laura's wanting stare. "Now, where were we?"

"About right here," Laura whispered as her lips tapped across his chest.

"Ah, yes, let the present giving begin."

The End

Joyeux Noël * Feliz Navidad * Merry Christmas


End file.
